Configuration examples/All rockets mode with rocket jumps
OpenArena includes an "All rockets" mode. When enabled, it removes the powerups (no other weapons available, no health bonuses) and the players have the rocket launcher only, with infinite ammo. With infinite rocket ammo, one may want to do many rocket jumps, but the rockets still hurt you and, since there are no health or armor bonuses around, this is a major problem. Let's see how to allow the players to do more rockets jumps without killing themselves. One may use the automatic regeneration feature to automatically gain health as the time passes, or the vampire mode to get health when you hit your opponents. But the way to allow infinite rocket jumps is to enable g_elimination with elimination_selfdamage 0. Since OpenArena 0.8.8, an alternate way to allow infinite rocket jumps it to set dmflags to 1032, to disable both falling damage and self damage from weapons. If you want, you can even use a combination of these special game options. WARNING: Parts of the configuration have not been touched/covered in these examples, like the server name. You can play using simply the configurations you find here, but in order to have a complete server configuration, you should integrate them with the other commands you can find in Servers#Server config example. Settings Note: If you are using Elimination/CTF Elimination/Last Man Standing game modes, the g_elimination value is ignored, and the Elimination features are always enabled. This means also that, if g_gametype is set to 8, 9 or 10, the damage to yourself (and to your team-mates) is enabled or not depending from elimination_selfdamage parameter. When playing with other gametypes, instead, you will always hurt yourself, unless g_elimination is 1 and elimination_selfdamage is 0; outside gametype 8, 9 and 10, damage to teammates is controlled by g_friendlyfire value. In these examples, we also tweaked a bit the g_knockback value, to make a little higher rocket jumps. You can customize this as you wish; to restore normal rocket jump height, simply set g_knockback 1000 (note: this variable also affects the "push" a hit will give to your opponent). Using vampire mode With vampire mode, you can get health by hitting your opponents. When you have enough health, you can perform rockets jumps, and survive although taking damage. You can use a text editor to copy-paste the following lines to a plain text file called, for example, allrockets_rj_vampire.cfg, and place it into your baseoa folder. Then launch the game and use the \exec command to run the configuration file. set g_gametype 0 // Use the gametype you wish set timelimit 20 set fraglimit 30 set capturelimit 8 set dmflags 0 // Default dmflags settings sets g_knockback 1300 // This gives more powerful rocketjumps. Default is 1000. sets g_rockets 1 sets g_elimination 0 sets g_regen 0 sets g_vampire 0.6 // Regulates the health taken by hitting opponents. set g_vampire_maxhealth 700 // Do NOT set above 998. Best if not above 798. sets g_friendlyfire 0 // Controls if you can damage your teammates. It is ignored with g_gametype 8 and 9. set elimination_selfdamage 1 // In this particular example, with g_elimination disabled, this line is here just in case you use g_gametype 8, 9 or 10: selfdamage set to 1 allows you to hurt yourself. map am_galmevish // Launch a map Using automatic regeneration With automatic regeneration, you get health as the time passes, up to 100. Since you still get injuried, after a rocket-jump you have to wait a while to gain the needed health to safely do another one. You may copy the following lines to a configuration file called, for example, allrockets_rj_regen.cfg. set g_gametype 0 // Use the gametype you wish set timelimit 20 set fraglimit 30 set capturelimit 8 set dmflags 0 // Default dmflags setting sets g_knockback 1300 // This gives more powerful rocketjumps. Default is 1000. sets g_rockets 1 sets g_elimination 0 sets g_regen 5 // Controls the speed the health regenerates. 5 is an high enough value, and allows to do rocket jmps quite frequently. You can set it higher or lower as you wish, to be able to do rocket jumps more or less frequently. sets g_vampire 0 sets g_friendlyfire 0 // Controls if you can damage your teammates. It is ignored with g_gametype 8 and 9. set elimination_selfdamage 1 // In this particular example, with g_elimination disabled, this line is here just in case you use g_gametype 8, 9 or 10: selfdamage set to 1 allows you to hurt yourself. map am_galmevish // Launch a map Using g_elimination With g_elimination enabled, various features from Elimination gametype are used inside other game modes. These features include the elimination_selfdamage option, that allows to make free rocketjumps, without damaging yourself at all (you do not even get the landing damage when falling from high places, unless they are deadly pits). See also Elimination#CVARs. You may copy the following lines to a configuration file called, for example, allrockets_rj_gelim.cfg. set g_gametype 0 // Use the gametype you wish set timelimit 20 set fraglimit 30 set capturelimit 8 set dmflags 0 // Default dmflags setting sets g_knockback 1300 // This gives more powerful rocketjumps. Default is 1000. sets g_rockets 1 sets g_elimination 1 sets g_regen 0 sets g_vampire 0 sets g_friendlyfire 0 // Controls if you can damage your teammates. It is ignored with g_gametype 8 and 9. sets elimination_selfdamage 0 // Set this to 0 to do not hurt yourself. set elimination_startarmor 150 set elimination_starthealth 200 map am_galmevish // Launch a map When using Elimination features, it is even possible to manually change the starting ammo for each weapon, manually giving infinite ammo for the rocket launcher and no other weapon (except for the gauntlet), without using "g_rockets" option (see Elimination#CVARs). But simply enabling both g_rockets and g_elimination is quicker! Using dmflags Since Quake 3, it is possible to set dmflags to 8 on the server, to disable falling damage (you will not hurt yourself when falling down, except if the map is designed to kill you in that specific place). OpenArena 0.8.8 introduced the dmflags value 1024 to disable self damage from weapons (thus, your rockets will not hurt you). Set dmflags to 1032 to have both protections enabled (1024 + 8 = 1032; if you want to use also other dmflags features, the total will vary). Dmflags 1032 and g_rockets 1 will give you a result very similar to the one obtained [[#Using g_elimination|using g_elimination feature in the example above]]. You may copy the following lines to a configuration file named, for example, allrockets_rj_dmflags.cfg. set g_gametype 0 // Use the gametype you wish set timelimit 20 set fraglimit 30 set capturelimit 8 sets dmflags 1032 // 1024 (no self damage from weapons) + 8 (no falling damage) enabled. Default is 0. sets g_knockback 1300 // This gives more powerful rocketjumps. Default is 1000. sets g_rockets 1 sets g_elimination 0 sets g_regen 0 sets g_vampire 0 sets g_friendlyfire 0 // Controls if you can damage your teammates. It is ignored with g_gametype 8 and 9. map am_galmevish // Launch a map Note: this requires at least OpenArena 0.8.8, and will not work with mods based upon OA 0.8.5 or previous gamecode. Restore standard configuration These are the default settings in OpenArena 0.8.5. You could place them in a file named, for example, allrockets_rj_disable.cfg. Executing it will undo the changes previously made. //Restore game settings set g_gametype 0 set timelimit 20 set fraglimit 20 set capturelimit 8 //Restore special game options set dmflags 0 set g_knockback 1000 // Default is 1000. sets g_rockets 0 sets g_elimination 0 sets g_regen 0 sets g_vampire 0 set g_vampire_maxhealth 500 sets g_friendlyfire 0 sets elimination_selfdamage 0 set elimination_startarmor 150 set elimination_starthealth 200 Category:Configuration examples